1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locks and more particularly to an improved power activated door locking and monitoring assembly.
2. Prior Art
Various types of power activated door locking mechanisms are currently available. Many of these mechanisms are very bulky, complicated and expensive and few offer much versatility. In the event that the door locking mechanisms are overcome, there usually is no remote monitoring mechanism provided to determine if and when the door is in fact opened. It will be understood that under certain security circumstances it may be highly desireable to leave a door unlocked, but to be able to detect when the door is in fact opened and when it is closed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, durable, compact, inexpensive and efficient power door locking system of an improved type which includes means for automatically monitoring the door locking function and also automatically monitoring the status of the door to which the system is attached; that is, to show whether it is opened or closed, closed and dead-locked, etc.